parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance of the Deoxys
Dance of the Deoxys is a musical spoof of Dance of the Vampires created by DinosaursRoar. Cast: *Deoxys (Normal Forme) - Gab Corlock (Pokémon) as Graf von Krolock *Klonoa (Klonoa) as Professor Abronsius *Prince Charming (Shrek) as Alfred *Deoxys (Speed Forme) (Pokémon) as Alfred (in his vampire form) *Fiona (Human) (Shrek and Shrek 2) as Sarah *Shiny Deoxys (Speed Forme) (Pokémon) as Sarah (in her vampire form) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) as Chagal *Shiny Deoxys (Defense Forme) (Pokémon) as Chagal (in his vampire form) *Astrid Hofferson (HTTYD) as Rebecca *Female Lucario (Pokémon) as Magda *Shiny Deoxys (Pokémon) as Magda (in her vampire form) *Deoxys (Attack Forme) - Hilbert Corlock (Pokémon) as Herbert von Krolock *Blastoise (Pokémon) as Koukol *Deoxys Clones (Pokémon) as minor vampires *African Wild Dog (Real Life) as Wolves Songs *Overture *Hey, Ho, Hey (Sung by Prince Charming) *Garlic (sung by Stromboli and company) *Please, Gentlemen (sung by Klonoa) *A Beautiful Daughter is a Blessing (sung by Prince Charming) *Never Seen (sung by Prince Sharming, Fiona, and company) *God is Dead (sung by Gab (Normal Forme Deoxys)) *Everything's Bright (sung by Klonoa) *Truth (sung by Stromboli and company) *You're Really Very Nice (sung by Prince Charming and Fiona) *Invitation to the Ball (sung by Gab) *Outside is Freedom (sung by Prince Charming, Fiona, and company) *The Red Boots (sung by Fiona and company) *Stronger Than We Are (sung by Fiona and company) *Mourning for Stromboli (sung by Astrid and company) *To Be Dead is Strange (sung by Female Lucario) *Through the Wilderness to the Castle *In Front of the Castle (sung by Gab, Hilbert (Attack Forme Deoxys), Klonoa, and Prince Charming) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (sung by Fiona, Gab, and company) *Carpe Noctem (sung by Deoxys clones) *A Perfect Day (sung by Prince Charming and Klonoa) *In the Crypt (sung by Stromboli Deoxys and Female Lucario Deoxys) *Books, Books (sung by Klonoa) *For Starfire (sung by Prince Charming) *Still More Books (sung by Klonoa) *When Love is Inside You (sung by Hilbert) *You're Wrong, Klonoa (sung by Gab) *Eternity (sung by Deoxys clones) *The Insatiable Greed (sung by Gab) *The Ballroom (sung by Gab and other Deoxys) *Outside is Freedom (sung by Prince Charming and Fiona became a Deoxys) *The Dance of the Deoxys (sung by the Deoxys) Plot Act I Some time in the late 19th century, Klonoa and Prince Charming, his young but bumbling sidekick, arrive in a small Jewish shtetl somewhere in the Carpathians, where they hope to prove Klonoa' theory that Deoxys actually do exist. Naturally, the villagers are in deep denial and refuse to confirm his beliefs. Nearly freezing to death in a nearby woods (Hey, Ho, Hey), the two are taken in by Stromboli, a ruling inkeeper who spends most of his free time lusting after Female Lucario, his beautiful chambermaid, much to the disdain of his long suffering wife, Astrid (Garlic). After exploring the rooms upstairs in which they are staying (Please, Gentlemen), Prince Charming discovers and is smitten by Stromboli's beautiful seventeen-year-old daughter, Fiona. Stromboli is very protective of his child, going as far as boarding up her room so she wouldn't bathe around the two guests (A Beautiful Daughter is a Blessing). That night, Prince Charming and Fiona sing of their mutual attraction, while Stromboli does some more fooling around with the maid, and Klonoa is swiftly knocked on the head by Stromboli's wife (Never seen). Unknown to Prince Charming, late at night Fiona is serenaded by a mysterious stranger, promising her eternal life and power (God is Dead). The next morning, Klonoa bears witness to a small business exchange between Stromboli and a Blastoise, a hideous tortoise creature living somewhere in the woods (Everything's Bright). He inquires about the odd creature (Truth), but Stromboli refuses to discuss the matter. That same night, Fiona tricks Prince Charming into giving up his bath for her (You're Really Very Nice) and as she joyfully soaps her sponge, an aristocratic Deoxys breaks into the bathroom from the roof above and invites her to a midnight ball at his castle (Invitation to the Ball). He is about to bite the girl, but Prince Charming, who has been spying on Fiona's bathing ritual, screams for help. Stromboli and Astrid arrive, furious. Fiona's father spanks her and forbids her to ever go outside. However, later that night, a Blastoise arrives by the inn and leaves a red bundle for Fiona on the doorstep. She sneaks outside and discovers it to be a pair of expensive red boots. Prince Charming comes outside as well and professes his love to her (Outside is Freedom). The two plan on running off together and Fiona asks Prince Charming to go back into the house to fetch her sponge. With Prince Charming gone, Fiona fantasizes about the fantastical, romantic ghost ball she could be missing and decides to accept the Deoxys' invitation (Stronger Than We Are). She runs off into the woods. Prince Charming starts a panic, Stromboli and Astrid rush outside, but it's too late and Fiona's gone. Stromboli wraps himself in garlic and runs into the woods after his daughter. The next morning, Stromboli's frozen body is found; Astrid is devastated (Mourning For Stromboli). Klonoa discovers small puncture wounds all over the body, but the villagers, still in denial, (wrongly) assume they came from wild dog bites or possibly wolf bites. Klonoa hands Astrid a wooden stake and explains she must puncture Stromboli's heart in order to prevent him from becoming a Deoxys. Hysterical, Astrid chases him and Prince Charming out of the room, covering her husband with a bedsheet and swearing that she would never let anyone violate his corpse. In the middle of the night, Female Lucario sneaks downstairs to look at Stromboli's corpse, expressing mixed feelings about his death and the advances she was forced to endure while Stromboli was alive (To be Dead is Strange). Suddenly, Stromboli's corpse mutates and sits up, now a Deoxys. Female Lucario tries to fend him off with a crucifix, but being a former mayor, he manages to overpower her and feed on her blood, killing her in the process. Prince Charming and Klonoa sneak into the room as well, planning to stake Stromboli, but they find Female Lucario's body there instead. A chase ensues and the two finally corner Stromboli, who begs for mercy and promises to show them the route to the Normal Forme Deoxys' castle where his daughter supposedly is held if he's spared. Stromboli leads the two heroes to a giant castle in the woods (Through the Wilderness to the Castle), where they are greeted by the mysterious Deoxys, named Gab Corlock, and his flamboyant son, Hilbert, who is instantly attracted to Prince Charming (In Front of the Castle). Gab invites the two heroes into his domain and the two reluctantly accept his invitation. Act II Fiona is indeed at Gab's castle, wandering the dark empty halls and considering what her relationship with the Deoxys truly is. Gab appears to welcome her and manages to resist biting her, planning to save her for the ball the next night (Total Eclipse). At the same time, Prince Charming is asleep with Klonoa in a guest bedroom in another part of the castle, suffering from terrifying nightmares, with one nightmare, in which he loses Fiona to the bloodthirsty Deoxys (Carpe noctem). The next morning, Prince Charming wants to find Fiona and flee the castle (For Fiona), but Klonoa is more concerned with staking Gab and Hilbert. Prince Charming and Klonoa make their way to the crypt (In the Crypt), where they locate the two Deoxys. Klonoa becomes stuck on a bannister as he attempts to get into the crypt and assigns Prince Charming to kill Gab and his son, but Prince Charming can't bring himself to drive a stake through their hearts. Before Klonoa can think of something else, he hears a noise and the hapless duo flee the crypt just as Stromboli arrives with Female Lucario's coffin. Female Lucario climbs out, now a Deoxys, and finally concedes to having a relationship with Stromboli. Prince Charming and Klonoa continue searching the castle and separate in the library (Books, Books). Prince Charming comes across a small bedroom where he finds Fiona in the bathroom, apparently unharmed. Prince Charming begs for her to leave, but Fiona refuses, saying she wants to stay for the midnight ball. She coaxes Prince Charming to leave the room, involving another encounter in the library (Still More Books) while she gets dressed, but when Prince Charming returns, Fiona is gone and Hilbert is in her place. Hilbert tries flirting with the confused and terrified "hero" (When Love is Inside You), which culminates with him lunging at Prince Charming's neck, but Klonoa comes in the nick of time and hits the young Deoxys with an umbrella. As Prince Charming and Klonoa make it outside, the sun sets and they are confronted by Gab, who mocks Klonoa' naive attempt to destroy him (You're Wrong, Klonoa). To their horror, the two watch a whole mob of Deoxys rise up from a nearby church yard and head towards the ballroom (Eternity). As the Deoxys leave their resting places, Gab reflects on his painful damnation as a member of the undead (The Insatiable Greed), which Prince Charming overhears, but Klonoa dismisses Gab as nothing more than a monster. The Deoxys arrive in the castle and the ball begins (The Dance Hall). Prince Charming and Klonoa sneak their way inside dressed and disguised as members of the undead. Gab appears at the top of the stairs to introduce his "guest," whom he forbids the other Deoxys to touch. Fiona enters the ballroom in an elegant white ball gown and approaches Gab. He is quick to embrace her with a bite, draining her blood. Gab then proceeds to dance with the weakened Fiona as the other Deoxys join them in a menuet. Prince Charming and Klonoa plan to sneak Fiona out during the dance, but unfortunately for them, a mirror is unveiled, blowing their cover since they're the only ones reflected. Gab commands his Deoxys flock to attack Prince Charming and Klonoa, but the former manages to form a makeshift cross out of two candelabras, causing a diversion. The humans (Prince Charming and Fiona) and a humanoid rabbit-like creature (Klonoa), make their escape as Gab, furious, sends a Blastoise chasing after the girl. The Blastoise chases Prince Charming, Fiona, and Klonoa through the woods, but is attacked by wild dogs and killed. The three heroes stop on a small hillside to rest. Prince Charming once more professes his love to Fiona and the two lovers embrace (Outside is Freedom - Reprise). However, Fiona is already turned into a Deoxys and bites Prince Charming mid-song, turning him into a Deoxys as well and both of them flee into the woods. Klonoa, too consumed by his note taking, does not see what is happening behind him, until it is too late. In the epilogue, all Deoxys rejoice in their eternal dance (The Dance of the Deoxys). Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Japanese Musical Spoofs Category:German Musical Spoofs Category:DinosaursRoar's Spoofs